


Janus the Voice Impressionist

by Creativia



Series: Sanders Sides (not connected) one-shot series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: Originally it had been in mocking from his irritation at the others. Yet somehow, Janus finds himself doing impressions of the other sides for them, and it is apparently going over well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides (not connected) one-shot series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Janus the Voice Impressionist

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a recent Q and A Thomas did on his instagram story, where one of the requests was Janus doing an impression of Remus. I do poke fun at the sides a bit here. I just thought this was a fun idea.
> 
> Here's the clip that inspired this: https://twitter.com/warnadude/status/1298661604830183425

Janus sunk back into the mind palace with a sigh.

“JANNY!”

Janus jumped and cursed as Remus pounced onto his back almost right away, knocking them both onto the ground.

“For goodness sake Remus!”

Remus just chuckled maniacally and got off him, continuing to grin as Janus gave him an annoyed look.

Janus got himself off the floor, and attempted to straighten his clothes, before leveling the other with a glare.

“What do you want Remus?” He asked.

Remus wriggled a bit, a certain glint in his eyes.

“Well~ I heard your impression of me a second ago, I don’t remember you practicing my voice.”

Janus gave him a blank look, not sure how he would not know that.

“Why’d you do that anyways?”

Janus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know. Its not like I’m the literal manifestation of Deceit and practice pretending to be others to help get them to listen to me.”

Remus tilted his head in thought and then smirked.

“I doubt you would have a need to pretend to be me though.”

Janus hummed, not really replying.

Remus then pointed at Janus as though he figured something out.

“I bet you like to do them!”

Janus raised an eyebrow at him. Did it not occur to the other he may have been mocking him out of annoyance?

“And if I do?”

Remus laughed and clapped his hands.

“Do more do more!”

Janus just looked at him for a moment.

“You are aware that one, we all have the same voice, and two, I can literally shape shift to look like any one of you, so voice impressions should not be that impressive.”

“Pssh” Remus waved a hand at that.

“So? They’re still fun. Besides, I’m bored. Wouldn’t you rather a tamer form of entertainment?”

Janus sighed. It was no fun when manipulation was used against him too.

Janus waved a hand.

“Alright, who did you want to hear?”

Remus tilted his head, humming for a moment as he thought, before slowly smirking.

“Do Roman!”

Janus actually laughed a little at his enthusiasm.

“Alright.”

He cleared his throat and turned around, closing his eyes to get into character, and then he turned around to face Remus, arm curved up like Roman’s typical pose.

“Greetings wonderful citizens! I am the fabulous Prince Roman! I represent Thomas’s disneyized side of creativity and I pretend I am not an insecure brat. Would you like me vanquish a dragon witch for you as I pretend like I think I am better than everyone here?”

Remus fell back on the couch and laughed.

Janus heard another laugh and turned to see Logan, who must have been passing by, a small smile on his face.

At noticing he was caught laughing, Logan cleared his throat.

“That was a humorous impression of Roman.” Logan said.

Janus smirked at that.

“Thanks, I try” Janus said with a dramatic bow.

“Janus is doing impressions!” Remus sang to Logan.

“Um, I don’t believe I said- “

“I’m curious to see how your Patton would come across.” Logan said calmly, sitting on the couch.

Janus just stared for a moment.

“Alright.”

He straightened himself up, wiggling a bit to get into a looser posture for the ‘happy-go-lucky side. He opened his eyes, taking on the persona of said side,

“Hey kiddos! I’m your happy pappy Patton! I’m a self-proclaimed father figure with a childish sense of humor and appetite. I represent Thomas’s heart and so-called morality yet act like I’m a perfect angel that rarely gets upset.”

Logan snorted, but covered his mouth with his hand as though to hide that.

Remus poked Logan in the side.

“Nice try. We saw you are not made of steel!”

“Refrain from touching me.”

Patton and Roman rose into the mind palace.

“What’s going on in here?”

“I thought I heard Logan laugh, which I don’t remember happening before.” Roman said.

Logan rolled his eyes.

“Janny is doing impressions of us!” Remus proclaimed.

The two newly arrived sides turned to Janus.

Janus looked apprehensively.

Patton clapped and sat down.

“Oo, did you do Logan yet?” Patton asked.

Janus looked at him then looked at Logan.

“If you are wondering, I do not mind. As I have stated before, I do not feel.” Logan said

Janus still hesitated, before straightening himself out.

“Ah yes. Impressions, a grand waste of time. I’d rather act like I’m a robot who doesn’t have a crofter’s addiction.”

“Hey- “

“Now if you’ll excuse, I have laborious lectures I need to prepare and slang vocab cards to label incorrectly.”

Roman snorted at that. Patton clapped.

“That was great. You’re rather good at those!” Patton exclaimed.

“…was this a surprise?” Janus asked.

Logan’s lips were pursed against each other, but he didn’t say anything.

Virgil popped in and eyed everyone.

“…you all are never in the same room at the same time. What’s going on?”

“Oh, we all just decided to watch Janny’s impressions of us!” Remus exclaimed.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at that.

“It wasn’t planned.” Janus said.

“Virgey is the only one he hasn’t done yet!”

“Don’t call me that.”

Janus looked hesitant again. He had not even planned to be putting on a show for everyone, and he was less sure about doing an impression of the side he got along with the least.

“Pfft.” Virgil said. “Yeah, well I am not hard to pull off. I’m just an angsty emo, and he doesn’t even like me. It wouldn’t be that impressive if he can do me.”

“I WILL PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU!” Patton exclaimed as he threw himself at Virgil in a hug. Virgil oofed, and fell back, falling into Roman and Logan’s laps.

“Patton.” He ground out.

Logan looked down at them disgruntled, but there was a hint of amusement in his eye.

Remus laughed.

“Oh please, you’re just saying that because you don’t want to hear him make fun of you. Go on Janny.”

“Uh…”

“Does the snake actually care about upsetting the others in the room?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that you know!”

Janus looked at Patton, a silent question.

Patton righted them up but was still hugging Virgil. Virgil looked discontented but didn’t try to get away, subtly leaning into it.

Patton hmmed.

“Well, it would be fair, only if Virgil is ok with it, and you aren’t overly mean or anything.”

Roman looked at Patton in surprise.

Realizing they were waiting on a response from him, Virgil looked down and shifted uncomfortably.

“I mean, I already don’t like you, so I guess it doesn’t matter. “

“Virgil, if he goes too far, I shall defend your honor!” Roman proclaimed pointing his sword out.

“Thanks, Princey.”

Janus looked around at all of them, a bit incredulously. He bit back a remark about how Virgil really was their precious protected one and closed his eyes.

He let out a sigh as he opened them.

“I don’t know why you want to hear from me, I’m just an anxious angsty emo who barely feels useful even though I literally keep Thomas alive. Especially with sides like Remus around.”

Roman snorted at that. Remus did not react for a moment, then simply shrugged.

“I don’t feel complete until I have my eyeshadow on and have at least seemed like I don’t give a crap about anyone’s opinions when really I’m just a softy on the inside.”

“Hey!”

The others were snickering a bit, hands covering their mouths.

Instead of arguing with Janus, Virgil just sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back, looking grumpy.

Janus stretched.

“Well, I believe I’ve run out of sides for now. So, I am going to take some me time. Not that I didn’t enjoy this _totally_ planned performance for everyone, but I have spent way too much time around too energetic presences’ today, and I sense a wine glass calling my name. Later.”

And like that he sunk out into his snake den.

They were quiet for a moment.

Then Remus jumped in front of them, and shook himself around, before a rare, composed look came across his face.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just a totally dark villain snake side who is all suave and acts like I only care about myself. I totally did not enjoy all the attention I just got. Also, hissssssss!”

“I heard that you trash bastard!”

Janus called out from the echoey distance.

Remus just smirked and shrugged, before sinking out as well.

The others were laughing. They could not remember the last time they were all enjoying themselves around each other with so little tension.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably look this over again to see if I need to edit it more.


End file.
